The Campground
by deadflo
Summary: It started out as a fun school retreat but then one by one each students dies tragically on site. Who is the killer and how will they survive?


**A/N**

Deadflo here! Whoa finally a story right after years of writers block! This is my first horror fanfic and I hope you all will continue to come back and read this story. Don't forget to leave a review/comment and you can do that by simply clicking the Review Button below.

ALSO THIS WAS WRITTEN OUT OF RUSH BEFORE GOING TO CLASS AND I DIDN'T WANT TO LOST THIS IN MY HEAD SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR MY GRAMMARS. JA.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS**

 **WARNING: This story will contain Mature/Lemon and bloody scenes.**

* * *

 **THE CAMPGROUND**

 _Chapter I_

 **Beep. Beep.**

The auburn hair girl opened her emerald eyes and looked at the alarm clock and gave out a small cursed as she was going to be late.

 **'Stupid Touya, he messed up my alarm.'**

"Sakura are you going to have breakfast." her father Fujitaka asked

"No!" Sakura yelled out as she left the house to school

Once she got to school she quickly stopped as she saw many news reporters. Squeezing her way in, Sakura made it into the building to see her friends crying

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked the dark purple headed girl who was crying next to her boyfriend Eriol.

"Sakura you don't know?" "Know what Tomoyo?" "Honey, it's all over the news! This morning Stella and Ryu was found dead. They were murdered."

"What..." Sakura dropped to her knees "How can this be? We were just with them yesterday in the student counsel room to plan the senior trip." Suddenly, her head snap back to the couple "Where is Li-kun?"

"Syaoran is at his usual spot." Eriol answered _'He probably didn't want anybody to see him'_

"I'm going to see him." "Sakura, it's best not to see him now." Eriol butted in "I don't care! Eriol, Ryu was one of his best friends!" Sakura yelled before dashing to the rooftop.

As Sakura quickly climbed up the stairs her mind was racing like no tomorrow. _'I wish this was all a dream'_. Opening the black door, she saw Syaoran standing by the fence and looking straight at the city. Sakura without thinking ran towards him and hugged him.

"I know you don't like me and physical contacts but don't go thru this pain alone. We are all hurt and just know that we are all here. Stella and Ryu were one of the best people we know in the world."

That was the first time the messy chestnut boy didn't say anything to the annoying girl.

* * *

 **Auditorium**

The bald headed principal walked on stage to the podium. Clearing his voice he began to speak but one can tell his voice was very sad.

"Everyone, as you all know we had just lost two amazing students Akiyama Stella and Fukui Ryu. Please continue to study in all your classes like usual but please if you have any problems and concerns, please seek help from all the faculties who will lend their eyes and shoulders. Please stay out of trouble and walk with friends to go home rather than alone. And lastly, keep both families in your thoughts. Their funeral would be held this Saturday at noon and I encourage everybody to attend because it'll make their families happy. That is all and you are dismissed for the whole day but school resumes tomorrow." The principal was about to walk off but another teacher whispered to his ear then nodded before speaking again. "Student councils," Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol quickly made eye contact with him "Before leaving please make sure every students left the school ground by checking them out at the school gate. Right now you are their support thru this situation and I apologize for this request."

The student councils stood by the gate making sure every student has left the building before going back to let the school faculties know they checked out every student.

"Takashi," Syaoran called out to another close friend of him and Eriol "Make sure the girls get home safe." "You can count on me."

Sakura and Tomoyo hugged their friends tightly "Chiharu, Naoko and Rika get home safe and see you all tomorrow."

"Don't worried about us." The glasses girl Naoko held both of Sakura and Tomoyo hands "Yeah if my boyfriend can't protect us then he is useless." Chiharu joked while playing with her two braided ponytails. "Lets text each other when we all get home just to know we're safe." Rika the most mature one of the group suggested before they all left home.

"Well that's everybody, let's report this to the teachers before going home."

After reporting to the teachers the four friends walked home in silence. Sakura who is usually the loud and bubbly one wanted to speak up and comfort her friends but she didn't know what to say. At the corner of Bloom and Flowers both Eriol and Tomoyo turned left as their homes were located west of Tomoeda while Sakura and Syaoran lived the northern part.

When reaching Sakura's gate, she grabbed Syaoran's arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked "No… Nothing." Sakura answered Syaoran gave out a lough sigh then walked in front of her and putted his hands on her shoulder making her look at him "Even though you're an annoying girl, if you need anything just call me. I only live across the street from you." Sakura let out a small smile and nodded her head before entering her house.

 **Somewhere in Tomoeda**

"Ah… Ah… Ah… " A moaned cried out "Please stop teasing me."

"I'm just getting started and plus we have to celebrate after killing that annoying 'couple' yesterday."

"Yes lets celebrate by making love to each other."

The couple continue to thrust and calling out each other's name till they reached their desired climax.

"So who should be our next victim?"

"Let's wait for alittle while longer. After all, we still have the senior camp and from there we can get everyone."

* * *

A/N: Who is the killer? Where is Meiling? Don't forget to leave a review/comment and you can do that by simply clicking the Review Button below.

See you all next time!


End file.
